Salvación
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: Podría no corromperse, podría haber permanecido en una vida de rectitud, ella era todo lo que necesitaba, ella era su salvación, aquella que ese demonio le arrebató.  AsprosxOC area de mi Instituto aunque usted no lo crea xDD


1. Memories

Y antes de que Aspros pudiera concretar su ataque hacia Alone, todo se detuvo, fue entonces cuando apareció aquel hombre, lo vio, escucho su nombre, Youma de Mephistófeles, y pronto éste extraño personaje le habló.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó sonriente- ¡De cerca ya te ves como todo un gran hombre! ¡El hermano mayor adorado por su hermanito!

- ¿Qué?

- Ah… ¿No me recuerdas? –se sujetó el sombrero y sonrió ampliamente- ¡Vamos! Recuerda esa hermosa noche de luna creciente…

Entonces lo recordó todo, aquel hombre de ropas extrañas en el Santuario, las palabras tan siniestras sobre su hermano, la revelación de que fue él quien plantara la semilla de la oscuridad en su corazón para corromperlo…

- Entonces… nuestra rivalidad… -su mirada se ensombreció y sintió la furia aflorar en su interior como nunca lo pensó- Youma de Mephistofeles, ¿cierto? … Plantaste una semilla Oscura en mí cuando era joven… ¡Eres despreciable! ¿Utilizaste esa semilla para manipularme? ¡DIME! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

Y una cínica sonrisa apareció en los labios de Youma.

- Soy uno de esos que se queda tras bambalinas y observa... Girando, girando en una blanca espiral que llega a mi palco... ¡NADA MÁS QUERÍA VER QUE TRAGEDIA MONTABAN USTEDES DOS!

- Tú... ¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ!

Elevó su cosmo, pero no fue suficiente, entonces notó que todo se congelaba nuevamente, aquel individuo, podía controlar el tiempo y ante la confusión Youma sonrió pero su gesto demostraba asco.

- Pero claro… Por poco y se me estropea la obra… Casi todo se va al dibloe cuando esa mujerzuela apareció –dijo en cantaleta

Sus ojos se abrieron cuanto pudieron, Aspros pudo recordar entonces… a aquella mujer, aquella persona que de no haberse marchado, sería su salvación.

* * *

><p>Hace tres años…<p>

Era verano en Grecia, las mañanas eran agradables para echarse a dormir y sin importar quien seas, en ti no cabía excepción.

El sol era cálido, agradable… se sentía en paz consigo mismo, era una de las pocas ocasiones cuando se tomaba el descaro de recostarse entre las ruinas y dormir a sus anchas, no importaba quien fuera él, no importaba que se tratase de uno de los más fuertes caballeros dorados, no importaba que se tratase de Aspros de Géminis… en ese momento, no importaba nada, sólo ésa calidez.

- Vale, pero asegúrense de atender sus heridas a tiempo, no sea que el ser santos luego sea un sueño imposible por el simple hecho de que les corten una pierna o un brazo

- Anda, Helena, no seas tan pesimista

Escuchó las voces, pero no le importó, escuchó la dulce risa de la joven y abrió lentamente los ojos para luego incorporarse y ver qué pasaba, simplemente jóvenes aprendices que charlaban animadamente con una mujer albina, quien llevaba en sus manos un canasto de hierbas, entonces supuso que se trataba de la nieta de la anciana que atendía la botica en Rodorio. Se levantó lentamente y los aprendices, al notar su presencia, se despidieron de la chica rápidamente y se marcharon.

La muchacha se despidió amablemente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien, volteó lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, saludó cortés con un gesto de la cabeza y él simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, sin nada que decir… para él, fue la visión más dulce y encantadora que había visto en su vida, sin darse cuenta, sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, cuando notó que la chica se despedía y se marchaba, dio un paso al frente.

- Soy Aspros –cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sintió apenado, mas no lo demostró… pero para su sorpresa, ella respondió

- Helena -dijo ella suavemente para luego retomar su camino

La vio marcharse, y se inquietó, quería hablarle más, conocerla, se sintió perturbado ante aquellos impulsos pero pronto fue sacado de su mundo al escuchar una voz muy conocida detrás de él.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a visitarla?

- ¡Deuteros! –exclamó sorprendido y acercándose- pero ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes lo que pasa cuando te ven…

- Descuida, no hay guardias cerca… de igual forma, hasta donde he escuchado es la nieta de la anciana curandera, la ha estado mandando a entregar hiervas medicinales a todos los santos y hasta el Patriarca

Pese a la máscara de hierro, su voz era nítida y sólo por tratarse de su hermano, Aspros notaba ese deje de burla de su hermano menor, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Por su parte, Deuteros se extrañó ante la actitud de su hermano, ya venía tiempo de comportarse extraño, más ambicioso y podía notar soberbia en sus ojos ya una vez que obtuvo la armadura dorada, quizá algo malo le ocurría, pero lo que quiera que fuese, esa muchacha se lo quitaba de inmediato.

Conocido como uno de los más grandes santos de Athena, Aspros era bien conocido por algunos de os pobladores de Rodorio, así pues no le resultaba raro que la chica no lo conociera y mucho menos él a ella.

La única excusa creíble para ir a la villa, era que necesitaba más hierbas medicinales… aunque el problema estaba en que siempre iban soldados a traérselas, suspiró molesto ante su propia indecisión, y todo, por una mujer. Cuando al fin se armó de valor, fue a la villa, preguntó por la botica y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tomó aire e ingreso.

- Bienvenido –le dijo la voz de una mujer de avanzada edad- ¿en qué puedo…? Señor Aspros, que milagro que pasé por aquí, los soldados han de estar muy ocupados, ¿le preparo las hierbas de siempre?

- Ah… si, por favor… y lamento las molestias... –desvió la vista al escuchar la risa de la anciana

- ¿Qué molestia? Es mi trabajo

Sólo la había visto una par de veces, pero para la edad que tenía, todos consideraban que en sus años mozos, fue una mujer de indudable belleza.

- Seguro de ahí viene… -pensó en voz alta

- ¿Qué cosa viene de qué? –preguntó la anciana mirándole confundida

- ¡No! Nada… nada de nada… cosas del Santuario, si eso…

Era Aspros de Géminis, uno de los más respetados santos de Athena y ahora una anciana se reía de él por sus balbuceos e incoherencias.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó ella indignada- perdóneme, señor Aspros, pero ya no queda manzanilla… -puso los brazos en asas y frunció el ceño con fingida molestia- pero esta niña, siempre me hace lo mismo… nomás espero que no se le haya olvidado… la juventud de ahora es un caso, ciertamente es un caso

Aspros sonrió entre divertido y enternecido sobre las cavilaciones de la abuela sobre los modos de ser de su nieta, pronto se escuchó la campanilla, señal de que alguien entraba.

- Lamento la tardanza, abuela –dijo una suave voz

Volteó a verla, y ahí de pie estaba la albina, con esa suave sonrisa, aunque con la cara y las ropas algo sucias, seguro por andar recogiendo hierbas, cuando ella notó la presencia de él, se sorprendió momentáneamente, para luego saludarle.

- Buenas tardes, señor Aspros

- Pero anda, niña, ¿dónde te has metido? Mira que aquí han venido por medicinas, ¿y si se hubiera muerto?

- ¡Espere, señora! Tampoco exagere… seguro tampoco fue culpa de ella

La risa de la anciana invadió la habitación y ambos se le quedaron viendo sin entender que pasaba.

- Los hombres de hoy no son tan diferentes a los de antes, en mis tiempos mi difunto marido también buscaba la excusa de necesitar hierbas, sólo para venir a verme… pero seguro te has decepcionado de ver a esta vieja y no al botoncito de rosa de mi nieta, ¿no es así? Igual… ningún hombre se resiste a los grandes atributos frontales de una bella mujer como lo es Helena

- ¡Abuela! –exclamó la chica totalmente sonrojada y luego fue tras el mostrador, dejó la canasta y comenzó a sacar las hierbas, ocultando sus ojos tras su cabello pero aún así, sin que el sonrojo desapareciera

Por su parte, Aspros estaba incómodo, miró en otro dirección para ver si eso tranquilizaba a la pobre albina, tras varios minutos, la anciana tomo la manzanilla que faltaba, envolvió todo hábilmente en un paquete y se lo extendió, el peli azul estiró la mano con el dinero, y quien lo recibió fue Helena, aún sonrojada cosa que lo hizo sonrojar a él.

- Vuelva pronto, señor Aspros –le despidió la anciana y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, miró a su nieta y sonrió triste- no te enamores de él… el tiene la profesión más riesgosa de todas… y la dichosa Guerra Santa ya viene…

- Abuela… -le miró triste pero luego sonrió- yo… no lo conozco, pero si él insiste… me pides no corresponder…más en el fondo, siento que me necesita y no lo quiero abandonar…

- Pero niña, ¿de qué me hablas?

- Será un hombre poderoso como guerrero, pero quizá… su corazón sea todo lo contrario… ojalá y si nos enamoremos… quisiera ser su fuerza, así como el resto de los que habitan en su corazón…

La anciana la miró por un momento en silencio y luego miró la canasta donde su nieta había recogido hierbas.

- Otra vez has estado olisqueando hierbas raras ¿no?

- ¡Abuela!

- Simplemente, por tu bien te lo digo… cuídate de ese amor… no sea que por él, quien pague seas tú…


End file.
